Robert Liscovine
Robert Liscovine is a punk-version of Phineas and the son of Irving and Adyson. He usually imitates Phineas Flynn (his rival). He's the main protagonist in the show. Biography Created in a generated egg by Phineas. Phineas gave it to Adyson, the Fireside Girl. Adyson and Irving was in Paris, France when Robert was born. He usually picks kids who were younger than him. When he reach 10, his family decided to move to Danville. He became a magician in the circus there. There he also met a girl named Raven Cartridge, though they didn't form a relationship. One time, he met Isabella, thinking it was Raven. He started to date with her until Isabella asked if he's really Phineas. Robert said he's not him and the eventually broke up. When walking in the park, he finally met the real Raven. Raven called him Alternate Phineas because he looks like him. In 2030, they married and got kids named Roberta and Karen. Relationships Isabella Garcia-Shapiro He first met her in a park one night. She fell in love with him in the first sight, thinking it was Phineas. He spread the news that he loved Isabella. He dated and hang out together for at least two months. They suddenly broke up when Isabella asked that if he's the real Phineas. After they broke up, Robert realized that Isabella help him being a good guy rather than a bully. Phineas Flynn Even though they are rivals, Robert constantly commenting every words Phineas says. One of the most embarrassing thing he said when Phineas is talking to Xavier. Robert said that he's Xavier's uncle too. He also began bullying the people who hurts Phineas. Sometimes, he encourage them to fight with him. Phineas became tired with Robert and decided to run away. Candace Flynn Robert and Candace doesn't go very well. Robert once talk to Candace but awkwardly greeted each other. Candace seems to like him but doesn't know much each other. Raven Cartridge Robert's co-performer in the circus. He fell in love with her when he first move to Danville. She totally looked like a dark Isabella. She is also mean when it comes to public. Like Robert, she bullies people too. Robert mistaken Isabella one time. Robert finally saw the real Raven and became lovers. Raven never asked if Robert was Phineas. If somebody messes up with Raven, Robert would start a fight with that guy. In the later years, they married and got kids called Roberta and Karen (whose real name was Kenneth. He was named Karen because Raven thinks' he's a girl in the first sight). Trivia *In Facebook, Phineas announce to that he will have a rival called Robert. He was originally going to be used to stop a "war" in there. *He is designed to look like Phineas. *Robert's parents is originally going to be Adyson and Buford's but Irving replaced Buford in the second thought. *Robert is constantly bullying in a certain page in Facebook. *He's earned the nickname "Evil Phineas" or "Ph!neas" when he talked to Phineas once. *Though he's a boy, Darrelle Jed Montojo voiced him, making him the first character voiced by a girl. Gallery 403857 237556399655843 237082329703250 547174 797993849 n.jpg|Robert as a Rad 402358 237556049655878 237082329703250 547173 73820522 n.jpg|Robert hugging Isabella 393888 237557132989103 237082329703250 547177 237661840 n.jpg|Robert being attacked by a bird. 393639 237556029655880 237082329703250 547172 52138150 n.jpg|Robert meeting Isabella for the first time. 375510 237556659655817 237082329703250 547175 1012536069 n.jpg|Robert as an Alternative Phineas. Watashi no hikari by ciomy-d4fcnzw.png|Robert and Isabella during in a japanese festival in Danville. Addicted to love by pinky1babe-d33sc3s.jpg|Robert and Isabella walking together in the park. Jonathan flynn bio by josabella-d36j2c2.jpg|Robert with brown hair. Hiya phineas by kicsterash-d3d074v.png|Raven greeting Robert Phinabella i love rock baby by rjolih 99-d48nppf.jpg|Robert and Raven dancing. PandF teenager Phineas by lZeolal.jpg|Robert in his casual outfit. Love in the air by sariah11-d4aswdf.jpg|Elizabeth, Raven, Robert and Ferb when younger. Darling by isuzu9-d4ontic.jpg|Isabella hugging Robert 545228 259563007470915 100002516526870 549451 555490770 n.jpg|Marie hugs Robert, mistaking as Phineas. 549667 259532157474000 100002516526870 549368 1005085839 n.jpg|Robert puts an umbrella above Isabella. 582009 272501932843689 100002516526870 580197 1317700281 n.jpg|Isabella breaking up with Robert after she discovers that he's not Phineas. 485692 271092002984682 100002516526870 577135 724087356 n.jpg|Raven and Robert cuddling. Kidnap the monogram by javidluffy-d31wpjj.jpg|Raven, Robert and Ferb as grim reapers. Category:Males Category:People From the Future Category:French People Category:Teens Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists